


I'm Laid Broken

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Fighter, Gen, Injury, Martial Artist, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Prize Fighter, Shame, boxer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: So I was a competitor martial artist and stage combatant for a long time. You have no idea how that messes you up. Or hey, maybe you do.





	I'm Laid Broken

I’m laid broken on this upscale mattress

My snapped bones are clamped, oozing glue

As the ice condenses along the side of my head

Dripping onto the scattered thoughts that lay askew.

 

Memories of that fist, crumpling the face

Of my pride and self-worth.

Twisting deep in the gut of disgrace,

My brain crushed into the alkaline earth.

 

There is a dread seething sickly

In my fighter’s heart. I can’t even dodge

The thoughts hammering me down.

I can only stare and swallow thickly,

Memorizing the spackle. Unable to dislodge

The shame I wear as a crown.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was a competitor martial artist and stage combatant for a long time. You have no idea how that messes you up. Or hey, maybe you do.


End file.
